Under the Weather
by Illegal-Pharmacy
Summary: Trafalgar Law doesn't get sick. Not since he was 10 anyway. Find out how our favorite Strawhat crew helps nurse the surgeon back to health! One-shot that turned out longer than any of my other pieces. /Gift for Panda-san (what-the-fuck-is-one-piece @ tumbr) /No Parings /Rated T for Language


A quick One-shot for Panda-san (a.k.a what-the-fuck-is-one-piece ) who requested a fanfic about Law getting sick on the Sunny. I had to write it because 1) I love the idea and 2) Panda-san is (one of) my Senpai(s)

Please enjoy!

* * *

**=Under the Weather=**

"Achoo!"

The Heart Captain sniffled and scowled fiercely. His finger rubbed his nose harshly, as if the action would convince his body that he wasn't sick. The only result was making his nose even redder. He didn't get sick. Not since he was 10 anyway. He sneezed again. This time he could feel the mucus start down his nasal passage.

"Tissue, Mr. surgeon of death?"

A delicate hand appeared in a flurry of sakura flowers offering said item. Trafalgar regarded the tissue a moment before taking it out of the archaeologist's duplicated hand which promptly disappeared. He looked up at her and blew his nose. The raven-haired woman smiled at him before returning to her book. For some reason her smile made him frown. He promptly stood up and walked down the staircase. As his foot touched the grassy deck, he heard the ghost of a feminine chuckle.

**...**

Law blinked blearily. He groaned as he sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bench he was napping on and clutching his head. It felt like a thousand pounding hammers battering his frontal lobes. He suddenly became very, very aware at his overly warm forehead and stuffy nose.

"Don't leave your sword lying around!" a gruff voice said as his nodachi was thrust under his nose. "I almost tripped on the damn thing"

The doctor frowned as he took his sword from the swordsman, taking note of his shaky, sweaty palm. He doesn't _leave_ his nodachi just lying around. For gods sake, he barely lets anyone else carry it, let alone leave it propped against some wall, especially when he's not on the sub. He tried to recall where he had placed his precious blade but came up at a lost.

"Ah...thank you...swordsman-ya." He mumbled, his throat feeling dry and itchy, as he stood up.

Tried to anyway. His step faltered and he spread his long, lean fingers against the wall for balance.

"Oi oi. You okay?"

Law took a deep breath before turning to face the swordsman. He found his eyesight going in and out of focus. He swallowed down a feeling in his stomach.

"I'm fi-"

That was all Law could get out before blacking out and hitting the floor with a thunk.

**...**

Law was absolutely appalled.

"No. Definitely not." His voice strained from his dry, sore throat.

The tiny reindeer doctor frowned at the captain sitting across from him on the sick bay cot.

"Your health isn't a discussion. The facts are the facts! You clearly-"

"I am NOT sick!" Law shouted as he stood up quickly.

Not his wisest choice, he admitted. For one, the sudden action caused his head to swim and required him to sit right down again. It also scared the poor reindeer.

"WAHHHHHH~! I'M SORRY!" Chopper screamed in response to the Heart Captain's sudden outburst.

The sudden harsh use of his voice sent Law into a hacking cough as the doctor recovered from the surprise. Law glared at the reindeer, as if his ailments were because of him. When the coughing storm passed Law put a hand to his forehead. Chopper sternly looked at the doctor and for some reason Law knew he lost. It was a look all doctors possessed. The one that said "don't-you-dare-try-and-argue-with-me" and he himself used on his crew and patients alike. He swallowed. This did not help his throat at all. Chopper jumped down from the rolling chair and pushed Law down on the cot, throwing his legs back on the uncomfortable bed. Chopper's cold stare kept his mouth shut as the deer angrily rattled off his symptoms.

"Recurring headaches combined with nausea and issues with eyesight! Dry, itchy sore throat! Alternating stuffy and runny nose, elevated temperature and sweating! Like it or not Mr. Trafalgar Law, you are SICK. and as doctor of this ship I WILL TREAT YOU. And you better listen!"

Law chuckled to himself as the angry half-human hybrid pulled blankets out of the closet and over his lithe body, muttering under his breath the whole time.

"Now." Chopper snapped after jotting a few things down on a scrap of paper. "Stay. In. Bed. I will return shortly."

With that, Law was left alone with his thoughts in the small sick room.

**...**

"Nani~!"

Everyone in the crew, save for Robin and Chopper, exclaimed.

"Tra-fal Guy is sick?" Luffy shouted jumping out of his seat and racing for the door.

"Hey there!" Sanji yelled, grabbing the captain by the cheek. His rubberize faced stretched and the cook gave it a harsh tug. The recoil resulted in Luffy rocketig back to his seat, crashing into Ussop on the way.

"Oi oi!" the sharp shooter grumbled as he climbed back onto his seat rubbing his nose.

"Oh. Sorry Ussop~!" the captain said.

"Baka!" Nami said, punching her captain on the head. "If Law is sick don't just go running into the sick bay! He probably needs some peace and quiet! He might even be contagious!"

"Ehhhhhhh~!" Luffy and Ussop yelled.

Robin chuckled as Nami hit them both on the head.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!?"

**...**

Law was snoozing gently when the door bust open, startling him into a coughing fit.

"Ah Tra-fal-guy! You really are sick!"

Law growled at the hated nickname, turning his head to glare at the captain. He blinked once, twice. The hell he was holding?

"...Strawhat-san..." Luffy smiled bigger. "Shishishishi~!" The rubber captain laughed and walked over to Law dropping the pile in his arms on the floor.

Fish and rice.

Luffy had brought him a pile of fish and rice balls.

"You like onigiri and grilled fish, right?" Luffy smiled and the surgeon reached over the side of the bed to pick up a fish. "If it's your favorite food you should eat lots of it to feel better!"

Law blinked at the naive captain. He couldn't be serious...then again...It wasn't the strangest thing Mugiwara had done before.

Before Law could respond, the rest of the crew came bursting in.

"LUFFY! DID YOU TAKE ALL MY FISH OUT OF THE FRIDGE!" Sanji yelled, fire burning in his eyes.

"Lu-Lu-Luffy! He could be contagious!" Ussop cried out.

"I _told_ you to leave him alone!" Nami screeched, hitting him on the head on the head once again.

Outside Robin, Brook and Franky were laughing at the whole situation.

Law sighed as Chopper tried to usher everyone out. Nami and Ussop dragged the idiot captain out of the room and Sanji followed behind him, gathering up all the food he had dumped on the floor grumbling about getting a new lock on the fridge.

Great. Now the room smelled of fish.

**...**

*knock knock*

The Captain of the Heart Pirates turned his neck slowly, careful not to disturb the ice cold cloth on his forehead from falling off.

"Come in." He whispered out. His throat had gotten worse, developed into a painfully dry and scratchy cavern that even the simplest of liquids irritated.

The door opened slowly to reveal the blond cook holding a tray of food. Sanji stepped inside, carefully closing the door behind him. Law's eyes followed his movements as he pulled the extra chair up to his bed and set the tray on the small table next to him. There was a minute of silence, both men just looking at each other.

"I have your dinner." Sanji said, breaking the silence.

"...Obviously." Law scowled. He was sick not blind. yet.

The cook scowled back.

Law ignored him and tried to prop himself up. He failed miserably.

"Here." The blond sighed, reaching behind the sick captain to prop his pillows up properly.

"Thanks..." Law mumbled.

The Cook just grunted in acknowledgement and handed Law the soup.

"Chicken Noodle soup?" Law said, eyebrow raised. "A little cliche don't you think?"

Sanji's nostrils flared dangerously.

"Have a problem with my cooking?" He hissed venomously.

Law frowned. "No...not at all." He replied and took the bowl out of the cook's hand.

Grabbing the spoon he dipped it into the broth to raise to his lips.

And dropped the spoon, splattering soup on his chest and on the blankets. Law tried to move his body away from the falling droplets which resulted in about a good fraction of the soup to spill out of the bowl and soaked the blanket, his shirt, pants and hand even more.

"Damnit." He swore as the scalding liquid hit his skin. Sanji snatched the bowl and spoon, careful not to spill even more, and set it on the table. He then began to strip the blanket off the bed.

"Hey!" Law said as Sanji began to tug at his shirt. He pulled away weakly from the lady-obsessed man.

"Baka! you need to get out of those before they get cold and you become even more sick!" The cook yelled at him, latching onto his hoodie and pulling it off despite his protests. Law's pants were next before the captain stopped him.

"I can get my pants off myself!" He snapped.

Abruptly standing up, he striped off his pants in one smooth motion. Again, he almost fell over from the sudden vertigo. Sanji caught him and quickly sat him back on the bed. The cook made sure the captain was properly back on the bed before crossing the room and pulling out another blanket, a thicker one, for the now mostly naked captain. He threw the blanket on the cot and as Law unfolded it to cover him properly, Sanji bundled up the wet clothes and sheets in a pile so he could take them when he'd leave.

After everything was in order, Law reached out to take the bowl. Sanji snatched it out of his reach, scowling at the Heart Captain. He glared back. Pulling the chair with his foot, Sanji resumed his previous position at his bed side. Taking the spoon, he scooped up some liquid and held it expectantly.

"I will not be spoon fed!" Trafalgar objected. This was beyond embarrassing. "This is-!"

While his mouth was open, Sanji popped the spoon into his mouth. Law spluttered and coughed.

"It's not like I want to do this!" Sanji snapped, pulling the spoon out and refilled it. "I would only do this for Nami~swan or Robin~chwan but you are clearly in no condition to hold utensils, let alone hot food! You already wasted a quarter of soup and I refuse to let you waste more food!"

Law swallowed and his scowl deepened. The cook approached with another dose of the soup and this time he opened his mouth grudgingly. The soup was very good. The chicken was tender, falling apart in his mouth and the noodles were nice and soft. The chopped celery and carrots were soft but still crunchy and there was just enough pepper in it to give the broth a nice kick. the liquid ran down his throat, soothing the irritated windpipe effectively.

Sanji gave him some ginger ale to make sure his stomach would settle properly with the food now with his stomach. Law took a few sips before handing the cup back to the cook. And paled at what was now in Sanji's hand. A slice of toast.

Banging and shouts were heard on the ship. Ussop, Franky, Brook, and Luffy looked over their shoulder curiously from their fishing spot on the railing.

"Just eat the damn toast!"

Robin and Nami looked up from their books at the cafe table by Nami's Tangerine grove.

"I said NO!"

Zoro stuck his head out the window of the elevated training room as Chopper came running out of the men's sleeping quarters and into the sick bay as another crash sounded.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING IN HERE!" The doctor yelled throwing the door opening.

Both Sanji and Law froze in their positions. Their struggle cause the new blanket to be kicked onto the floor, with Law uncovered saved his boxers. Each of his hands were holding onto one of Sanji's wrists. Said cook had one foot on the ground and his knee inbetween Law's legs. One hand held the toast and the other against the wall.

". . . . ."

Chopper stiffened. "Sanji! What the hell are you doing to my patient!?"

"I'm trying to feed your shitty patient!" Sanji snapped back.

Chopper's eyes darkened. "Sanji! get off of him right NOW!" Sanji got off the bed and sat back on the chair. Law pulled the blanket back on the bed and re-positioned himself on the bed, smirking slightly.

"And you!" the reindeer continued, hoof pointing to Law whose smirk faltered. "You will eat whatever Sanji gives you understand me?!" Law nodded stiffly.

**...**

"Yohohohohoho~!"

Law cracked an eye open. He had been in the cot for about three days now. After the humiliating incident with Sanji, he refused for any of the other Strawhats save for the cook to feed him and deer doctor to be in the room with him. His lidded eyes slid over to focus on the tall, lanky skeleton that now sat next to him.

"Ah. Trafalgar-kun~" The musician said as he ceased plucking on his oddly shaped guitar. "I see you are awake."

"Why...are you here...?" He groaned.

"Well. You haven't been feeling too well lately so I thought a nice little song would cheer you up!" The skeleton cackled.

"You've been locked up in here all by yourself for three days! I heard you won't let anyone in so I had Chopper let me in. Although I have no ears to hear, YOHOHOHOHOHO~!"

Law rolled his eyes at the lame skeleton joke.

"Ah. But." The skeleton caught himself in mid-laugh. "Do you have any requests?"

The Doctor thought a minute. He wasn't one for music or singing. The only remotely musical person on his crew was Jean Bart who played drums as a soothing exercise. The rest of his men only sang when they were drunk. Even worse than when they were sober too. Law turned to tell the skeleton not to bother with anything and to just let him sleep but the words caught in his throat. The musician's black eye holes stared at him patiently and expectantly.

"Yes?"

Law's throat went dry. The Strawhat was sitting here because he was worried he was lonely. Luffy had told him a little bit about the five lonely years he had spent drifting in the Florian Triangle. He understood that The skeleton simply didn't want him to be lonely for however long this damn cold or whatever he had would last. Thinking harder Law tried to remember a song, any song at all that Brook could play him.

"Um...Could you play-"

"Bink's Sake. Excellent choice~!" Brook said, pulling his violin and bow from his case on the ground.

_"So he was just going to play whatever he wanted anyway..."_ Law thought to himself as Brook started the melody on the delicate violin strings. Law closed his eyes as the soft melody filled the small room. _"However...this song is perfectly fine with me."_ Law continued in his head. He hadn't heard this song since he left his small town in the North Blue.

Law was just dosing off when the door was slammed open and Law's eyes shot open as drunken singing began to overpower the violin.

"Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo; Warera kaizoku, umi watteku~!" Ussop, Kin'emon, and Luffy sang at the top of their lungs, arms linked hand in hand with a tankard of beer in the other hand.

"Yohohohohoho~" The skeleton chuckled, increasing the tempo slightly, switching the mood to peaceful to cheerful.

Law groaned as they two continued to sing loudly.

"OI OI!" their Navigator yelled poking her head into the noisy room. "Stop annoying him and go sing out side!" Nami shouted at them, pushing Luffy, Ussop, Kin'emon and Brook (who had started to join into their dancing) out the door, closing it behind them. Law sighed. Peace and quiet once again.

"Ahem."

He popped one eye open and lazily stared at the long-haired ginger standing in front of his bed.

"May I help you Navigator-san?" He asked softly.

Nami sat down on the edge of his bed and smiled her cat-like grin. "Yes, in a matter of fact you can." Trafalgar eyed her wearily as she continued. "You see, while we are allies, the unexpected partnership has caused our food resources to deplete faster than we anticipated, especially since we didn't refill completely at Fishmen island. In addition, due to your sickness, we are also running low on medical supplies."

Law raised his eyebrow slightly. "And the point is...?"

Nami leaned in closer, her grin lengthening. "The point is that even though we are allies, I'm going to have to charge you some cash to help with our expenses." Trafalgar frowned. He had heard she was a money hoarder but didn't expect this exactly. The Cat-Thief continued on to list the amount of expect payment, which he was definitely not going to pay. Lifting up one hand, he uttered a single room.

"_Room_"

"Wha-?" Nami's heart popped out of her chest and landed in the Surgeon's open palm. She paled as Law smirked, tossing her heart up and down in her hand.

"Miss Navigator." He drawled slowly. "I seem to be low on Beli but I might have something that may interest you in alternative payment." Nami scowled at him.

**...**

Five days. Five _fucking_ days he had been in the damn room. Thankfully he was on the road to recovery. He still mostly ate soup and the damn slice of bread that came with it. At least he was now well enough to feed himself, something the cook was also thankful of. The nausea and vertigo also stopped so he could move around to go to the bathroom and walk around a little bit.

At least he could hold medical conversations with the deer when he was bored. It was nice to have someone to talk to with medical knowledge. Bepo was the closest person to a decent conversation and that was only because the polar bear had grown up with him and had vague ideas of what he was talking about. Half of the conversation was Law explaining what ever it was that he wanted to talk about which defeated the purpose in the end. He found Doctor Chopper's views on things..._interesting_. He certainly regarded life more precious than Law did. Later he learned about Dr. Hogback which helped him put things in perspective a little bit. Law found himself slightly disgusted at what Chopper described to him and He was regarded morbid in the majority of modern day circles

The only person that had been visiting him regularly was Robin. And the only reason she was in the room was to help Chopper mix some of his medicines for the past two days. Also because Chopper didn't want loud noises in his "office". Law didn't really mind, since his headaches were finally going away and she wasn't loud or annoying like _some_ idiots on the crew. He observed the pair as the deer made his "rumble balls" or whatever medicine it was he used to access his full devil fruit powers.

"...Chopper." He muttered, causing the pair to turn and look at him.

"Anything I can get you, Law?" The deer asked hesitantly.

Law shook his head and stood up, walking over to the table slowly. He picked up one of the books the two were looking at and read part of the paragraph.

"...Have you tried you medicine on other Zoan types?"

Chopper frowned.

"Unlike you, I refrain from live experimentation!" Chopper said, slightly miffed that the doctor would suggest such inhumane things. (Chopper considered any experimentation without patient consent inhumane)

"I think what Mr. Surgeon means," Robin interjected calm as ever, "Is if the rumble balls with have the same effect on other Zoan-type users."

Law nodded. "Exactly. For example if Mr. Marco the Phoenix ate one of these could you imagine the power he could tap into. The potential would exponentially increase!"

Robin nodded slowly. "We've met many Zoan-types in our travels and none have discovered more evolutions that you have Chopper."

Law pointed to a section he had skimmed in the book. "In addition, there are still possibly more transformations out there! Depending on what muscle group and bone structure you target, the possibilities are endless. You could probably even sell it, mass production, to the masses. I know many who would be-"

Chopper put a tiny paw on Law's hand, stopping him. "No." Chopper said slowly. "This drug...it's too dangerous. It took me more than four years to perfect it for consumption and then another five years to get my...monster under control."

Law pursed his lips and the subject was dropped.

**...**

It was one hectic and boring week but Law was officially healed. He admit that Chopper took good care of him and that he was very thankful. They concluded that the extreme weather changes from living on Punk Hazard for an extend period of time in combination with elevated stress levels and the changes while sailing the Grand Line caused a bodily imbalance.

The crew decided to celebrate with a meal of...grilled fish and onigiri. Happy to say not a single slice of bread was to be seen in the vicinity.

~The End~

* * *

OMFG don't kill me.  
This one shot is longer than anything I have ever written on here before.  
I should really be getting back to my several multi-chapter stories...

Please Review!

.:Illegal-Pharmacy:.


End file.
